Lo Absurdo del Silencio
by marcia canija
Summary: Un oneshot. Draco llora por una amistad que nunca tuvo. Pero a veces el destino puede concedernos lo que tanto deseamos.


**Lo Absurdo del Silencio**

Las agujas producen un extraño ruido, ensordecedor. El tic tac del reloj se amalgama a los latidos de su corazón.

Anclado al sofá de la biblioteca, sumido en sus pensamientos, la mirada perdida en los detalles grabados en la superficie de madera de la mesita ratona, a unos centímetros de distancia de sus pies.

La primera campanada del reloj de péndulo lo hizo sobresaltarse, mas no cambió su posición. Los brazos estirados a los costados, sobre los apoyabrazos. Su cuerpo erguido, la espalda contra el respaldo tapizado, color crema. La barbilla en alto, figurando su porte aristocrático, heredado de su padre, y la belleza, de su madre.

Sus ojos, generalmente frívolos, glaciares, que escondían un laberinto de misterios; ahora, hablaban por él. Descubrían su interior de la manera más cruel.

Pensó que si él lo viera ahora, se reiría. Entonces, su parte más fría salió a la luz. Era increíble lo mucho que podía desarmarse, reprochándose lo que era, en lo que se había convertido.

El último tiempo se odió, se odió por ser lo que era. Le producía repulsión mirarse al espejo. Porque hacía 7 años había obrado mal, muy mal. Alejó de si a la única persona que podría haberlo ayudado a escapar del oscuro destino que, tras las miradas orgullosas de sus padres, se veía obligado a llevar.

No pudo seguir soportándolo, y en un largo suspiro mezclado con un escalofrío que lo sacudió por completo, pronunció su nombre. Escuchó su voz temblorosa y luchó contra lo que tanto pugnaba por salir. Pero perdió.

Le escocieron los ojos, y cuando se descubrió rompiendo el silencio que reinaba la estancia, derramando un líquido acuoso que nublaba la vista y se escurría por sus mejillas, se burló de si mismo.

En infinitas ocasiones, se sintió inútil. Usado. Siempre atendiendo al prototipo de hijo ideal, caminando los sueños de su padre, bajo la mirada atenta de su madre que nunca atinó a irrumpir, en aquel juego hereditario. Era muy chico para entender que seguirlos sería su perdición, que a partir de entonces, en cuanto un asomo de debilidad contenida por años rozaba siquiera la absurda idea de salir al exterior, creó una invisible pero tangible barrera. Una barrera entre sus sentimientos y el resto de la sociedad. Con el tiempo se sumergió en un mundo interno, amargo y devastador, que para esconder sus secretos se obligó a utilizar una máscara. Camuflaje. Largos años de espera interminable, con la desesperación pisándole los talones a cada paso que daba. Y cuando el fingir ya no resultaba. Entonces ocurría, las lágrimas caían.

Lo que arruinó por completo su adolescencia, su vida entera. Nadie le enseñó a sentir, a querer. Porque en cierta forma él mismo se envolvió en aquel mundo. Y nadie le enseñó a ver, lo que le hacía daño, a diferenciarlo de lo que hacía bien. Y sólo ahora, guiado por una forzada madurez, supo reconocer. El vacío que había en su alma, aquello que tanto anhelaba y lo que nunca llegó a conocer: la amistad.

Entre cavilaciones volvió a escuchar el sonido apremiante de las campanadas, las últimas de medianoche. Y con ellas el celoso secreto, guardado en el subconsciente, cayó en su realidad. Acababa de cumplir 18 años. Presa fácil de la soledad, no esperaba a nadie en especial. sus padres ya no estaban. Su padre, gastando sus días en prisión; su madre, sumida en una desbordante depresión, seguramente en su propia habitación.

Nadie vendría a visitarlo. Ni tan siquiera ese "amigo" que los últimos años había logrado conseguir, uno de esos que desperdician su vida besando tu pies. Inservible. De esos no cuentan. Y la única persona que podría alegrarle el día, esa si no vendría. Ni aunque se lo pidiera. Era muy valiosa para gastar el tiempo con éste chico deplorable. Tal vez exageraba en sus defectos, pero sus insultos internos eran el resultado de horas interminables a lo largo de los años, en los que no hacía más que criticarse. Lamentable.

Una diminuta piedra se estrelló contra el enorme vidrio empañado, y chocó contra él provocando el ruido suficiente para llamar la atención del chico del sofá.

Hacía un rato habían empezado a caer las gotas que anunciaban un terrible temporal. El joven de rubios cabellos giró la cabeza en dirección al ventanal, con brusquedad. Su cuello habría sonado de no ser porque junto con él, giró la mitad de su cuerpo, amortiguando un doloroso tirón.

Dedicó unos segundos a estudiar, innecesariamente, el cristal. Pero antes de que lograra incorporarse siquiera, otro sonido característico lo envolvió. Algo que debía considerar.

El chirrido inconfundible de una puerta al abrirse, un caminar sigiloso, aún perceptible, haciendo eco apenas audible en los pasillos y paredes de la gran casa, en vista de la reinante desolación.

Y de pronto, lo que menos imaginaba divisar en un día de aquellos.

Algo o alguien al otro lado, pretendía entrar en la habitación. Un pedido de invitación de la manera más sugerente. Un sobre pequeño se coló por debajo de la puerta, y al escucharlo deslizar, se estremeció. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Un poco tarde para su gusto, aunque fuera por segundos, la expectativa de saber qué contenía el sobre llegó a su cerebro.

Se incorporó lentamente, y al hacerlo, vaciló. ¿Realmente quería saber de qué se trataba? Su curiosidad humana pudo más, que su racionamiento personal.

Dio los siguientes pasos dubitativo. Llegó frente a la puerta, y tardó segundos en decidirse a colocarse en cunclillasy tomar el sobre entre sus manos. Luchó otros tantos en disponerse a abrirlo y develar el misterio de su llegada.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, comenzó a leer. Y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir la familiar caligrafía, que llevaba impresa todo un desalentador mensaje.

Entre líneas logró comprender lo que su interlocutor quería decirle. Una llana disculpa como la que en tanto tiempo había esperado abrazar. En aquellas palabras se expresaba todo lo que había estado dispuesto a escuchar, pero que aún así no creía obtener.

El planteo de una reflexión repentina que cambió visiones; el pedido de disculpa que no intentaba culpar, sino todo lo contraria, suplicar; una explicación breve del porqué de su visita: saber cómo se encontraba. Y tal vez, a ojos del lector, lo más importante de la carta. Aquel que la había escrito no reprochaba los años de malos momentos, humillaciones e insultos, no. enseñaba con papel lo que debía decirse en voz alta: la amistad no puede ser forzada. Es un sentimiento mutuo o no es nada. Pero simplemente nace, desde la primera impresión.

Describía, con seguridad, que quedaban resquicios de una segunda oportunidad. Que pronto afloraría la esperanza de volver a comenzar. Y así, un nuevo destino se empezaba a forjar.

Levantó al vista, anonadado y a la vez emocionado. Sus latidos se volvieron a acelerar. Demoró escasos segundos para darse cuenta que aún parecía haber alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Podía sentirlo, una presencia.

Con mano temblorosa, estiró un brazo, rozó el pomo de la puerta, y al momento siguiente, nervioso, lo hizo girar. Nunca podría haber explicado la visión que aún permanecía grabada en su retina. Ni esa sensación que lo embargaba, parecida a la felicidad.

Allí, plantado en el umbral, un chico de su misma edad, cabellos negros, ojos verdes y tez levemente morena, lo observaba. A él. Eso casi lo hizo desfallecer. ¿Qué hacía allí¿Qué quería¿A qué había ido? Una tormenta de preguntas sin respuestas, rogaban salir. Pero antes que lograra pronunciarlas, lo distrajo un gesto sencillo.

Era evidente que ante su desconcierto, el otro se mantuviera despreocupado. Porque en su rostro había un atisbo de sonrisa. Sincera pero cautelosa, recordándole que allí aún faltaba la confianza. Sólo él sabía que había cambiado en su interior y en su corazón que lo había llevado hasta su puerta.

De todos modos eso ahora no importaba. Correspondió su sonrisa, cómicamente, con timidez. Entonces recordando su gracia característica, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a pasar. El otro asintió.

Compartieron una mirada cómplice. Como si de amigos se tratara. Como si todos esos años no hubieran sido de sufrimiento, y a cambio hubieran tenido carcajadas interminables.

Una mirada que decía mucho sin decir nada.

Lo absurdo del silencio.

**Destiny**


End file.
